


las cuerdas de mi corazón

by brokenmeblob



Category: Go! Vive a tu manera | Go! Live Your Way (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, They're In Love Your Honor, also idk how basketball works so, also mía and zoe are dating, don't know where this came from but Yes, except for jessica she's AmericanTM, if it's inaccurate then sorry lol, it's written in english but just pretend like they're speaking spanish, jessica is a character my friend and i made up, juanma is a dumb shit, juanma is oblivious, mía is kind of a wingwoman ngl, no beta we die like mariana, she's an icon though we love her, this is the enemies to lovers that they DESERVED, tobias and martín ship???, álvaro loves juanma, álvaro simps for juanma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmeblob/pseuds/brokenmeblob
Summary: Juanma isn’t sure when he started to notice things about Álvaro that he didn’t notice before. They were meant to be enemies, sworn to hate each other because of a rivalry that started when they were both young. A rivalry created by fighting over a girl and the position as the basketball team’s captain. But Juanma realises that Álvaro isn’t the type of guy he thought he was. He’s not selfish, or rude, or ugly… and maybe Juanma likes him a little too much. Although Juanma desperately doesn’t want it to be true, he can’t deny that Álvaro Achavál is playing with the strings of his heart.
Relationships: Juanma Portolesi/Álvaro Paz
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter one - queso azul

**Author's Note:**

> aight so basically my friend and i watched go! live your way and uhh... i honestly both hated and loved it. i hated that juanma and álvaro didn't end up together even tho they literally have the perfect enemies to lovers arc so like yea. i wrote this. it was supposed to be a meme but i think i'm in too deep and will probably write this entire fic if i actually have like... fans who will read this. 
> 
> anyways this is for my bestie who told me to write an álvaro and juanma fic so here ya go. hope you enjoy :D
> 
> oh yea, also álvaro is referred to with achavál because i just like it more than paz. even tho the tags say paz. ok you can read the fic now.

Once again, Juanma was distracted. And once again, it was during maths class, which was the only class he had with Álvaro.

It was Thursday afternoon and maths was Juanma’s last class of the day. He had been tapping his foot impatiently for the last fifteen minutes, counting down until the school day was finally over. Señor Torres continued to explain the mathematical concepts, and Juanma knew he was supposed to be taking notes, but how could he when  _ he _ was sitting right there?

It was like he was trying to piss Juanma off.

Álvaro sat in the seat diagonal to Juanma, leaning back in his chair relaxed as ever. Álvaro was good at math, just like how he was good at everything: music, basketball… even relationships. Juanma couldn’t remember a time where he was ever able to be a good boyfriend to any girl. It was as if the universe didn’t want him to have a girlfriend.

And the one time he was  _ really  _ into a girl, she was a lesbian. Hilarious.

Juanma’s eyes lingered on Álvaro, and it must have been for a long time because Mía gave him a shove. A particularly hard one, at that. 

“Ow!” Juanma whisper-yelled. “What was that for?”

“Juanma! You have a crush on  _ Álvaro _ ?” Mía whispered excitedly.

“ _ No! _ ” He glanced around the room, making sure no one heard her. “Absolutely not. You’re delusional. Álvaro looks like blue cheese.”

“Cute blue cheese.” Zoe leaned around Mía.

_ God, how do I even put up with them?  _ Juanma thought to himself. After Mía told Juanma that she was a lesbian and was dating Zoe, it took him a while to get over his feelings for her. He was happy for her, he really was, but Mía was the first girl he was ever ‘in love’ with, if he were to go that far. At least now Álvaro wouldn’t date her either.

Since her coming out, they had grown a lot closer over the last few months. Now Juanma considered her one of his closest friends. Even Zoe was a good friend of his, once he realised she was not the kind of girl he thought she was before she started dating Mía. She used to mostly hang out with Simón and was very closed off, not being friends with anyone else and speaking her mind. After Juanma got to know her, she turned out to be a great person. He couldn’t deny that Mía had good taste in girls. 

But even though he, Mía and Zoe were very good friends, he couldn’t believe they would ever think that he liked  _ Álvaro Achavál _ , his sworn enemy. Juanma wasn’t even gay. And if he was, there was no way in a million years that he would ever date someone like him. In the many years that he knew Álvaro, it was clear that he was selfish, rude, ugly… the list goes on. 

On reflex, his eyes drifted to Álvaro, who was already staring back at him. Juanma glared at him like he usually would, but Álvaro didn’t glare back. He just stared with an expression that Juanma couldn’t read. Weird.

He turned back to the front of the class and tried to pay attention to Señor Torres, who was still talking about something or the other. Juanma knew he was failing math, but it was just too difficult for him to comprehend. Whenever he tried to do math, the numbers just didn’t process in his mind. Problems that his classmates could do quickly took him a long time to complete. Sometimes when he was playing basketball, he found that even keeping track of the score sometimes was difficult for him, which was just crazy.

Even though she never outright expressed it, Juanma knew that his mom was annoyed that he couldn’t do math. He was annoyed too at himself. He had a few tutors but none of them helped him get better.

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of school. Juanma grabbed his books and was about to leave when Álvaro called his name.

“Portolesi,” Álvaro said, collecting his books. He walked towards Juanma who raised an eyebrow, trying to look annoyed. “Basketball practice at 4:30. Don’t be late.”

Unfortunately, Álvaro was taller than Juanma by a few inches. Juanma himself was around 5 foot 10 inches which was already taller than the Argentinian average, but Álvaro was even taller than that, standing at around 6 foot 3 inches. Juanma had to crane his head up slightly to make eye contact with him, which was like a punch to his ego. Curse him and his tallness.

“I know,” Juanma said, rolling his eyes.

But Álvaro didn’t move, instead staring at Juanma with the same expression he did before. Now he was starting to get confused.  _ What’s with all the staring?  _ He thought.

“Are you gonna leave?” he asked, but it came out quite rudely. Juanma silently cursed himself for being so mean, but remembered who he was talking to. This was Álvaro Achavál, he was always rude to him. That’s the way they worked.

Without another word, Álvaro left the classroom. Once Juanma got over the shock of what just happened, he realised that Mía and Zoe were still in the room. The two girls glanced at each other, smiles evident on their faces.

Juanma glanced between them, confused. “Why are you smiling? What happened?”

Zoe grabbed his arm. “It’s nothing, just girl stuff. Have fun at  _ basketball practice. _ ”

She and Mía laughed and left together. Juanma just rolled his eyes.

He would never be able to understand ‘girl stuff.’


	2. chapter 2 - jessica, la chica loca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Álvaro's POV. Álvaro attends basketball practice with a certain blond, while Lupe deals with the unique being that is Jessica Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently chapters are supposed to be released a considerable amount of time apart from each other but screw that. i'll post chapters 1 and 2 on the same day. anyways, this chapter an oc called jessica is introduced, and she's an american exchange student. also a little hint at martín and tobias's relationship, which i might develop more later. 
> 
> OH ALSO VERY IMPORTANT—when jessica speaks and it's underlined, it means she's talking in english. 
> 
> yeah. enjoy the chapter :)

“Álvaro!” came a familiar female voice.

Álvaro stopped in his tracks. “What do you want, Lupe?”

Lupe was Álvaro’s brother, and also Juanma’s ex-girlfriend. Juanma, the guy that Álvaro had been crushing on since what felt like the beginning of time, but couldn’t catch a fucking hint if his life depended on it. At this point, it was concerning. Álvaro had done everything he could to try and get Juanma to realise without having to confess, yet so far it had been unsuccessful. He was about as observant as a brick wall.

“Mom said to meet her in her office after your practice.” She crossed her arms, looking at a spot behind Álvaro. “Also, please act like this is an important conversation so that Jessica doesn’t try to talk to me. Again.”

Álvaro turned around and gave a small wave to Jessica Smith, the American exchange student. She was a… unique girl, whose Spanish skills were questionable. She also had a passion for rapping and was consistently trying to convince Mercedes to give her a place on Go! by showing off at every opportunity possible. There have been countless times where Mercedes ranted to Álvaro about the sheer ‘passion’ that Jessica had, even going as far to send audition videos to her personal email and rapping randomly to her at school during lunchtime. 

“Ho-lah Al-vay-row!” Jessica exclaimed. “ You look sexy today! ”

Álvaro’s limited English allowed him to understand that, and he really wished he couldn’t. When it came to Jessica, his patience was always running thin. He wondered how Juanma had gone so long without snapping at her, considering that was his treatment to almost everyone except Mía and Zoe. They talked often before classes but Juanma always looked like he would rather be anywhere than talking to Jessica. It was funny, in a way, and cute.

“Lupe, I kind of have to go to basketball practice now,” Álvaro said, moving around Lupe.

“ _ NO! _ ” Lupe whispered. “Don’t leave me with—” she jerked her head “— _ her. _ ”

Álvaro put his hands on Lupe’s shoulders. “You’ll be okay. Bye!”

He could have sworn he heard Jessica squeal in excitement, followed by the sound of Lupe’s soul disintegrating.

“Achavál,” Coach Marcelo, said, “you’re late. As captain of the team, you should know better than anyone when to arrive to practice.”

“I’m sorry, Coach,” Álvaro apologized. “I got held up in the hallway by Jessica—”

Coach Marcelo held up his hand. “No need to say any more. I completely understand. That girl is… unique.” He shuddered slightly, before gesturing to where the rest of the boys were warming up. “Go do some warmup exercises over there. The plan for today is that we work on some shooting and play a few practice games.” Álvaro nodded and joined the rest of the boys for warmups.

As he came over, Martín jerked his head towards him. “Captain Álvaro, being late to basketball practice? What has the world come to?” A few chuckles came from the rest of the group, mostly from Tobias who thought anything Martín said was funny. 

“Shut up, Martín. You know how that American girl is.”

“Oh, I know Jessica all too well,” came another voice near Álvaro. He glanced up only to be met with Juanma’s familiar hazel eyes, the ones that he spent all his time thinking about while he was supposed to be studying. “She’s kind of difficult but you’ll get used to her.”

Álvaro raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged casually. The small interaction made Álvaro’s head spin, since it showed how much more comfortable they were around each other than before. Their junior year of high school was full of rivalries and arguments over everything: being captain of the basketball team, which one of them Mía liked more, things that either of them did to Lupe since they had different relationships with her, and much more. But now that Mía had chosen Zoe over the both of them, Juanma accepted Álvaro as captain of the basketball team, and Juanma and Lupe broke up… there wasn’t anything to really fight about. The two of them gradually stopped fueling their childish rivalry and accepted their relationship as being more on the positive side now. 

Or at least Álvaro wasn’t fueling it. Juanma still wouldn’t admit that he and Álvaro weren’t arch nemesi anymore and pretended like he hated Álvaro much more than he really did. It was quite entertaining, even cute to see him do that.

“Honestly,” Federico said, “Jessica’s kind of hot.”

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

“What? We were all  _ thinking _ it.”

“ _ No one _ was thinking it.” Tobias cringed. “You’re weird, Fede.”

“Oh, come on.” Fede glanced around the whole group, all of whom shook their heads. “You all have no taste, I tell you.”

“Sure, Fede,” Juanma said, grinning. “You have the  _ best _ taste out of all of us. I don’t know why I never saw it before.”

“Okay, look here—”

“Boys,” Coach Marcelo interrupted. “Let’s get on with practice. We’ve got another hour and forty five minutes to prepare for the game against Saint Gregory’s next month, which seems like a long time but definitely isn’t. I want you to split yourselves up into two groups and practice some shooting on each of the hoops.”

Álvaro, Martín and Tobias immediately formed a group together and were about to head over to one of the hoops when Juanma suddenly appeared. 

“Coach said I had to join your group.” He shrugged.

Álvaro stared at him. The old Juanma would have relentlessly complained about being in a group with him. It was refreshing to see him growing on Álvaro. “Uh, sure. We’ll alternate.”

Juanma nodded and watched as Martín, Tobias, and Álvaro practiced their shooting. When it was his turn, Álvaro couldn’t help but feel nervous with Juanma watching him. He was determined not to mess up his shot and embarrass himself.

The ball went into the hoop.  _ Fuck yes,  _ he thought quietly.

After practicing their shooting and playing a few practice games, basketball practice had ended. Most of the other guys had left, including the coach, and Álvaro decided to stay back for a little longer to practice for the game against Saint Gregory’s. As captain, he knew he was supposed to be the one that the others looked up to in terms of skill.

After a while, Juanma and Álvaro were the only ones left in the sports hall, with Álvaro shooting hoops and Juanma packing away his things. Neither of them spoke, and the only sounds in the sports hall were the sound of Álvaro’s basketball bouncing, and the closing zipper on Juanma’s bag.

“Tobias has it bad for Martín,” Juanma unexpectedly commented. 

Álvaro made another shot into the basket. “Really. I couldn’t tell.”

Juanma laughed. “Imagine being that oblivious to someone having a crush on you.”

_ Well,  _ Álvaro thought,  _ you wouldn’t have to imagine it, considering the circumstances.  _ But all he said out loud was, “It is kind of funny.”

For the next few minutes, there was silence. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Álvaro wondered what Juanma was thinking about, and why he hadn’t left yet. He expected for him to immediately leave once his bag was packed and head to the showers, but this didn’t seem to be the case.

Álvaro glanced at him and saw him sling his bag over his shoulder. A few strands of his curly blond hair slipped from his bun and hung in front of his face, framing it perfectly.  _ Why  _ wouldn’t _ anyone have a crush on you,  _ he thought to himself.

“Achavál,” Juanma said, turning to look back at him.

“Yeah?”

He grinned. “Basketball practice at 4:30. Don’t be late.”

And without another word, Juanma strolled right out of the sports hall. Álvaro shook his head, smiling to himself. If the Álvaro from last year saw this interaction, he never would have believed it was possible.

But it very much happened, and maybe things would be different from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is juanma and álvaro's ship name. jualvaro? fuck no.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty epic right? i'm actually so good at this wtf. anyways i have no idea where i'm going with this lmao so i hope this works out because i really need a hobby other than watching minecraft.
> 
> comment or leave kudos if you wanna read more because i need validation from random people on the internet. see you next chapter :)


End file.
